Traffic congestion continues to increase in metropolitan areas. If a driver could be notified when his intended route has unusual congestion then he might be able to find an alternate route that would get him to his destination faster and with less aggravation. Currently, drivers have access to traffic reports periodically provided on broadcast radio stations. These reports contain traffic information for a wide geographic area, requiring the driver to listen carefully for information pertinent to his trip. It is often difficult to assess the information and find a better alternate route while driving. Further, the reports may not be available when needed because of their periodic nature. Some localities have Highway Advisory Radio which continually broadcasts current traffic conditions and others have variable signs on the highways which provide notification of unusual conditions. While these services provide information more frequently, it is still not in a form that can easily be used to determine alternate routes.